


I'm Better with You

by giraffewrites



Series: Drabble Challenge [23]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Sooooooo much fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Based off prompt #99 "You got a cute butt."Billy never realised how great it was to nap with someone he was dating. He also only recently realised how much of a good impact Steve has had on his life.





	I'm Better with You

Billy had never realised how many things you do together as a couple. Which is stupid, he knows, because ‘couple’ literally means more than one person. But the guys he used to hook-up with in California had either been just that, or at best, he’d have a relationship that would end after a week. It’s different with Steve, though. He enjoys Billy’s company, and Billy returns that feeling. Saturday nights used to be for getting wasted with a fake ID and screwing some guy in his run down apartment. Now, the only way Billy wants to spend Saturdays are with Steve. He tries not to think about how soft and soppy Steve’s made him.

What he’s found out from their relationship is that napping together is, apparently, an essential part of their relationship. At first it’d been weird; Billy had only ever slept with someone after they’d had sex. It felt… off. The first few times he could never get to sleep as quick as Steve, which would frustrate him and annoyingly result in him spending more time trying to get to sleep. Eventually though, he’d grown used to it, and started to enjoy it.

When Billy opens his eyes, it’s darker than it was when they’d fallen asleep. The soft glow of the sun setting is casting in through the bedroom window, falling over the two of them. Laid on his stomach, and in sudden need of going to the toilet, Billy pushes himself up. Or at least, he tries to. The moment he moves, there’s a whine from the bottom of the bed. Billy looks over his shoulder to see Steve’s head is resting on his butt, legs curled up to his chest.

“Steve, get off I need the toilet,” Billy mumbles. He reaches down to push Steve’s head off him, causing the older boy to whine, and nuzzle his nose into Billy’s left butt cheek. Billy’s leg jerks at the tickling sensation.

“You’re comfy,” Steve mutters, eyes remaining shut. He hums contently, “You got a cute butt.”

With a roll of his eyes, Billy runs his fingers through Steve’s hair. If this was anyone back in Cali, he’d have shoved them off without hesitation. But Steve’s different. He’s soft, with doe-like eyes and hair that looks good when styled and not styled. He’s got his hands clamped around Billy’s bullet wound heart. “Come on, I really have to take a piss,” Billy sighs, fingers still in Steve’s hair.

Giving up, Steve groans but pushes himself off Billy, laying on the bed with his back towards him.

Billy gets up and heads to the toilet, doing what he needs to do before looking in the mirror. His hair is a bit of a mess, but nothing that running his fingers through won’t fix. He splashes his face with water, attempting to wake himself up more.

When he returns to the bedroom, Steve’s moved to sit on the bed, legs crossed. Instead of the shirt he fell asleep in, he’s now sporting Billy’s jumper that he refuses to give back. Billy makes his way over, stopping at the edge of the bed and cupping Steve’s face. He’s seemingly half asleep, eyes barely open. “Still tired?” Billy asks, getting a nod in response.

It’s understandable, Billy thinks. Steve’s had a long day and between exams, basketball practice and babysitting, it’s been a long week. Billy lets go of Steve’s face to sit at the top of the bed, putting pillows against the headboard to lean into. He hasn’t even got the chance to speak before Steve’s crawling into his lap, resting his head under Billy’s chin.

“You want me to wake you in an hour?” Billy runs his hand up and down Steve’s back.

Steve hums, curling his hand around the material of Billy’s t-shirt.

Billy continues to hold Steve in his arms, running his fingertips across his back. Moments like this, so tender, he never thought he’d get. Didn’t think he deserved. But being with Steve has taught him many things, one of those being that he deserves to be treated right. That he deserves someone as soft and beautiful but also feisty and somewhat chaotic as Steve.

He presses a kiss to Steve’s head, settling his nose in his hair, eyes closing.

He hopes he never has to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ giraffewrites. Request a drabble [here](https://giraffewrites.tumblr.com/post/181590015109/drabble-challenge)


End file.
